Pokémon Ondo
---- |catalognumber=CXDA-101 |recordcompany=Pikachu Records |colorscheme=Kanto |footnotes=Garura Kobayashi, Dogars and Arbo are 小林幸子 Sachiko Kobayashi, 石塚運昇 Unshō Ishizuka and 坂口候一 Kōichi Sakaguchi, respectively.}} Pokémon Ondo (Japanese: ポケモン音頭 Pokémon Ondo) is the fourth ending theme of the original series. It debuted in EP054, replacing Fantasy in My Pocket. It was replaced by Meowth's Song in EP065. It returned in EP104, before being replaced by Riding on Lapras in EP105. Ending animation Synopsis The song is done in the style of a traditional Japanese , with the beat provided by a (beating traditional Japanese taiko drums, no less!) and the backup vocals done by various Pokémon. , , and appear in the song in traditional Japanese festival outfits (ostensibly yukata) and dance throughout the ending along with , and . Characters * * * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * * * * Lyrics TV size ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | (Yes!) (A-heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heeeiigh-ho!) (Well now, well now, now, now) (K-K-Koffing K-Koff-kof shar!) (K-K-Koffing K-Koff-kof shar!) The swirling whirlpool is Poliwhirl's stomach (Yes, yes) Although it's very very difficult There (Dig! Dig!), dig it there, woof, woof! Poké-Poké-Poké-Pokémon Ondo Get it with a one, two, three - yeah, yeah! Let's dance, dance, and be surprised (Victreebel!) Be surprised, be surprised, and withdraw (Golbat!) Let's end it here just for now~ (Yes!) |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | (Yes!) (A-heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heeeiigh-ho!) (Well now, well now, now, now) (K-K-Koffing K-Koff-kof shar!) (K-K-Koffing K-Koff-kof shar!) The swirling whirlpool is Poliwhirl's stomach (Yes, yes) Although it's very, very, very difficult There (Dig! Dig!), dig it there! Woof, woof!This line is a reference to . Poké-Poké-Poké-Pokémon Ondo Get it with a one, two, three - yeah, yeah! Let's dance, dance, and be surprised (Victreebel!) Be surprised, be surprised, and withdraw (Golbat!) Lalalalala~ Lalala~ (K-K-Koffing K-Koff-kof shar!) (K-K-Koffing K-Koff-kof shar!) What's too stupid is Slowpoke's yawning (Yes, yes) He dozes off while yawning There (Look! Look!), do the rabbit danceThe Rabbit Dance (うさぎのダンス) is a Japanese children's song. Poké-Poké-Poké-Pokémon Ondo With a one, two, three - yeah, yeah! Let's dance, dance, and be surprised (Victreebel!) Be surprised, be surprised, and withdraw (Golbat!) Doo-doobi doobi doo wa Oh my, that man's awesome, yeah yeah yeah yeahThis line is a cheer used for the . (Golden and shin~y)Kinkirakin (キンキラキン) is a folk song from . (K-K-Koffing K-Koff-kof shar!) (K-K-Koffing K-Koff-kof shar!) Diglett's lower body is a total mystery (Yes, yes) Even the Buddha doesn't know There (Fight! Fight!), play the Kumbhira's FleetKumbhira's Fleet (金毘羅船々 ''Konpira Funefune) is a traditional drinking game accompanied by a song that is generally played by two geisha to entertain their guests. Poké-Poké-Poké-Pokémon Ondo With a one, two, three - yeah, yeah! Let's dance, dance, and be surprised (Victreebel!) Be surprised, be surprised, and withdraw (Golbat!) Tululila tululila~ Ah, picking tea by all means~Chakkiri Bushi (ちゃっきり節) is a Japanese folk song originating from that concerns on tea-picking. Ah, so cool, so cool, so cool Sōran Sōran yes yes~ (ソーラン節) is a Japanese sea shanty originally sung by fishermen of Hokkaido. (K-K-Koffing K-Koff-kof shar!) (K-K-Koffing K-Koff-kof shar!) A triangular rascal like Porygon (Yes, yes) Has got a great personality after all There (Heave-ho!), carried by the monkey's palanquinMonkey's Palanquin (お猿のかごや) is another Japanese children's song. Poké-Poké-Poké-Pokémon Ondo With a one, two, three - yeah, yeah! Let's dance, dance, and be surprised (Victreebel!) Be surprised, be surprised, and withdraw (Golbat!) Let's end it here just for now~ (Yes!) (Heigh-ho) (Koffing)'' |} |} Trivia * This is the first ending to feature human characters. * The outfits the human characters wear in this ending are the same outfits they wore in The Ghost of Maiden's Peak. * A different recording of this song was used in the Japanese version of The Ghost of Maiden's Peak. It was sung by Unshō Ishizuka. This version can't be heard anywhere else. * It also aired as the ending for EP104, replacing Type: Wild, and was replaced by Riding on Lapras in the following episode. * The two Pokémon repeating their names at various points of the song are and . * In DP141, sings Pokémon Ondo during the Twinleaf Festival. * This is one of the few Japanese songs that can be heard in the dub. It was played in the background of The Flame Pokémon-athon!. * The full song is the first instance of being mentioned since the EP038 incident. Errors External links Category:Japanese ending themes es:EDJ04 it:Pokémon Ondo ja:ポケモン音頭 zh:寶可夢之舞